In a telecommunications system, a call is initiated by a caller for a callee. The call is routed through a call server. Applications running on, or in association with, the call server may then generate a mode for routing the call based on contextual information corresponding to the callee, such as, but not limited to, a time-of-the-day, a presence of the callee, an availability of the callee, and a location of the callee. The call server may then utilize the call routing mode generated by the applications to route the call.
The contextual information corresponding to the callee is stored in one or more contextual servers. However, if the contextual information is not correct, is not available, or cannot be obtained correctly, then the applications may generate a wrong mode for routing the call to the callee.
Furthermore, call routing based on contextual information suffers from the drawback that in conventional applications, a fixed set of options for routing the call is presented on an end-device used by a callee. Thereafter, the call is routed by the call server based on an option selected by the callee from the set of options. The set of options presented on an end-device is same for each user using the application. Moreover, the order of the options is also the same for each user using the application.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.